I Love Friday Nights
by Gwyn56
Summary: James is living alone, though he is a rich business man. Every Friday night he has some fun, this is one of them.


Today was a Friday finally. The week was as boring as it gets, I did a lot of sitting around and doing nothing. Once I got home I phoned the number I have memorized 2451HOOKER. I'm James Choke and I'm a top of the line business man. I don't have a wife nor do I live with anyone. My mansion is huge and Fridays are always the best time of my life, this is why.

Tonight I ordered two, two hookers that is. They knocked at the door and I opened it. They were both about eighteen or so it seemed. One had mocha colored skin, black hair and the hottest body I had ever seen. The other one was pure Californian, blond hair blue eyes a tan and huge tits.

I ushered them into my home and they sat on the couch awaiting my orders.

"Firstly," I said "Tell me your names"

They looks at me in surprise they weren't often asked their names when they went to jobs.

"I'm Paris" said the mocha colored one.

"And I'm Nikki" the Californian one said.

Paris and Nikki I though to myself, nice names, I liked to know the name of the girls I was having sex with.

Sometimes I order only one other times two three or four, once I even ordered five!

"We into the bedroom I told them" that's were they took over they knew what to do.

Before I even had left myself in and shut the door, then locked it with a click they had stripped down to their bras and panties. They each had different very colourful bras that matched their thongs. They sat on either side of me on the bed. I took Paris into my lap and gave her a kiss. I liked to start out slow not like some guys who go straight to the sex. We continued snogging, from their I did t have hardly any say in the matter. Paris put her hands in my hair and I put mine on her well formed bum and gave it a squeeze. Nikki was behind me giving me a shoulder massage. Then Paris moved her leg so that she was straddling me tightly. It felt so good, I loved Friday nights.

That left Nikki able to do whatever she wanted. She started by taking of my belt. Just that made my thing go hard. By the time my pants were off my thing was rock hard a sticking out. Nikki took it. I pushed Paris off of me I could only concentrate on this. Nikki rubbed it up and down slowly, I moaned lout for her to go faster. Meanwhile I hardly felt Paris giving me a shoulder rub again. Nikki was pumping it faster and faster all I could do was moans she pushed it into her mouth and played with it. I couldn't go this slowly any more, I lifted Nikki from the floor of my bedroom and lifted her onto the bed, and I took her and unhooked her bra. I squeezed her tits, she helped then I put one in my mouth as a coddled the other nipple. Then feeling awkward being practically fully dressed I ripped off my shirt and then pulled down her panties. I stared at her pussy for a long time. Such a cute little one. I put on my condom, I had to it was the rules, and then I place myself over top of her. Then with one quick glance I gave a thrust. I was inside of her, she wiggled her hips a pulled in and out then going deeper and deeper till I could no farther. The only problem with hookers is that they've had sex so much that they have very loose inner walls no tights like virgins, oh well. Nikki was moaning and I was along with her. Paris was just sitting on the floor watching us. I reached my climax and pulled out my body having a thin layer of sweat. I discarded the condom and lay back to rest. I closed my eyes and I winked out. Before I was completely asleep I checked to make sure I had the key to my room securely around my neck, which of course I did.

A couple hours later I awoke to a sound of faint whispering. The girls were sitting and whispering quietly. Silently I snuck up behind them choke grabbed Paris this time. They looked completely surprised but once I hade turned Paris around she had calmed down. Time for round two I thought.

They were both still in their bras and thongs, Nikki had replaced hers. So I started by pulling off Paris' bra, though her tits were smaller they were soft and I loved the curves of her body. I roughly grabbed her by putting my hands on her back and I pushed forward toward my chest. I loved the feeling of nice soft tits against my chest. I ran my hands up and down the curves of her body. She was sexy has hell. I put a nipple in my mouth and swished it around. Then I put my mouth on the other one. I placed her on top of me just feeling her weight their than flipped her. I took of her thongs gently placing my hands on her pussy. I spread her legs as far as they could go. Then I licked her clit. Feeling her juices I licked them up while playing with her clit in my mouth. Then I pulled myself up and holding myself up I placed myself over top of her. I then remembered to put on a condom so I did that then I thrust and I was let in. Then I met resistance, her cherry, obviously she was a virgin her very first job. All the better, she had been trained well cause I didn't notice till now. I pushed harder and it broke. Paris let out a scream of pain. I didn't care at the moment she was mine I owned her body. But being nice I came out and then thrust back in harder than the last time. Pumping faster and faster we reached our climax much quicker than I did with Nikki. I pulled out a dropped. I pulled Paris in close a massaged her tits. Then I motioned for Nikki to come closer I massaged her to then laying down I brought the girls with me. I held them close and felt their curves against me. Yes, I loved Friday nights.


End file.
